priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, and EDs in PriPara (in the order of episode debut). Please note that some OPs and EDs may also be insert songs. Singers *i☆Ris *Chinatsu Akasaki *Nozomi Yamamoto *Yui Makino *Yui Watanabe *Azusa Satou *Reina Ueda *Mitsuki Saiga *Prizmmy☆ *Prism☆Box *SUPER☆GiRLS OPs and EDs First OP and ED *OP: Make it! (Episode 1 - Episode 13) *ED: Jumpin'! Dancin'! (Episode 1 - Episode 13) Second OP and ED *OP: Miracle☆Paradise (Episode 14 - Episode 26) *ED: Shining Sparkling Runway☆ (Episode 14 - Episode 26) Third OP and ED *OP: Realize! (Episode 27 - Episode 38) *ED: I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ (Episode 27 - Episode 38) Fourth OP and ED * OP: Dream Parade (Episode 39 - Episode 64) * ED: Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! (Episode 39 - Episode 51) Fifth ED * ED: Heart-Clenching Love Song (Episode 52 - Episode 64) Fifth OP and Sixth ED *OP: Bright Fantasy (Episode 65 - ongoing) *ED: Rainbow・Melody '(Episode 65- Episode 70, Episode 72, Episode 74 - ongoing) Special EDs *ED: 'ThankYou♥Birthday '(Episode 71) *ED: 'Pure・Amore・Love '(Episode 73) Sixth OP and Seventh ED *OP: 'Goin'on (Episode 78) *ED: LOVE TROOPER (Episode 78) Insert Songs *'Make it! '- (Episode 1), (Episode 2), (Episode 3), (Episode 4), (Episode 5), (Episode 8), (Episode 9), (Episode 37), (Episode 61) *'Solar flare sherbet '- (Episode 3), (Episode 5), (Episode 6), (Episode 7), (Episode 8), (Episode 11), (Episode 21), (Episode 42), (Episode 61) *'Marble Make up a-ha-ha!' - (Episode 6), (Episode 7), (Episode 8), (Episode 10), (Episode 11) *'Pretty Prism Paradise!!!' - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 17), (Episode 18), (Episode 19), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 33), (Episode 61), (Episode 68) *'No D&D Code' - (Episode 14), (Episode 15), (Episode 18), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 44), (Episode 49) *'HAPPY pa LUCKY' - (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 27), (Episode 29), (Episode 30), (Episode 32), (Episode 61) *'CHANGE! MY WORLD' - (Episode 22), (Episode 23), (Episode 28), (Episode 30), (Episode 51), (Episode 53), (Episode 60) *'Realize!' - (Episode 25), (Episode 26), (Episode 63), (Episode 76) *'0-week-old' - (Episode 26), (Episode 30), (Episode 31), (Episode 34), (Episode 35), (Episode 58), (Episode 70), (Episode 75) *'Your 100% Life' - (Episode 31) *'Love friend style' - (Episode 35), (Episode 36), (Episode 38), (Episode 61) *'Dream Parade' - (Episode 39), (Episode 41), (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 50), (Episode 53), (Episode 59), (Episode 61) *'Devi&An☆Reversible Ring' - (Episode 40), (Episode 42), (Episode 45), (Episode 46), (Episode 54), (Episode 76) *'Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday' - (Episode 48), (Episode 71) *'Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo' - (Episode 52), (Episode 55) *'Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE' - (Episode 56), (Episode 57) *'Absolute Life of a final show Girl' - (Episode 62) *'Panic Labyrinth' - (Episode 64), (Episode 65), (Episode 72) *'Omuomurice' - (Episode 66), (Episode 67) *'PaPiPuPe☆POLICE!' - (Episode 69), (Episode 72) *'Pure・Amore・Love' - (Episode 73), (Episode 74) *'Miracle☆Paradise '- (Episode 77) *'What a WonderPri World!! '- (Episode 77) In Game Songs *'GOGO! PriPa-life' - (Episode 14) (PriPara The Movie 1) *'Go PriPriPu' *'COOL・STAR' *'After School Heartful Dash' *'morning' *'Gamusharanhoi' *'Hello Hello Friends' *'Toy Toy ☆ Tail' *'Purely☆Smiley' *'Everybodyvil♪Everydayvil' *'Sing A Song That'll Make the World Fall in Love' Physical Releases CD Singles Opening *Make it! *Miracle☆Paradise *Realize! *Dream Parade *Bright Fantasy Ending *Jumpin'! Dancin'! *Shining Sparkling Runway☆ *I Just Wanna Be With You ~Between Virtual and Reality~ *Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! *Heart-Clenching Love Song *Rainbow・Melody Mini Albums *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by Shion Todo & Dorothy West & Leona West *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLaMi♡SMILE & Faruru *PriPara Music Collection *PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection by SoLa♡Ageddon Mi *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -SUMMER- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -AUTUMN- *PriPara Dream Song ♪ Collection DX -WINTER- Trivia *Miracle☆Paradise is the only OP theme to not be featured as an insert song. * Realize! is the first OP that has been introduced as an insert song before debuting as an opening song. * Heart-Clenching Love Song is the only ED to debut without a new OP accompanying it. Category:PriPara Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs